Love or Hate? Rewritten
by TradeMarked
Summary: Re-written version of Love or Hate?
1. Trailer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas used to form this story.  
This is a TradeMarked ORIGINAL. Formerly ToniMarie63 but I have changed my Penname and I am re-writing this story.

So here's the trailer.

**Kelsi Nielson is the new girl at East High.**

**Jason Cross is the quiet basketball player.**

_Kelsi walks into East High on her first day of her sophomore year. Little does she know she's getting stared at by all the boys.._

_Jason turns around because the whole hall go eerily quiet. He turned around and saw the most beautiful brunette he's ever seen._

**Shows Kelsi talking to the captain of the football team.**

"_So Kelsi do you want to go out with me tonight?" Says Jeff._

"_Sorry, not tonight. I have to babysit my little brother." Kelsi said._

"_Maybe I can help you with that." Jeff says._

"_Uh sure."_

**Shows Jason out on his front lawn playing basketball with his little brother.**

_Jason stops playing when Kelsi, his new neighbor, pulls into her drive way with Jeff._

_Jason just stands there in disbelief._

"_Jason, stop staring. You look like your eyes are about to pop out of your head. It's just a girl." His little brother, Owen said._

"_She's more than a girl to me. But she doesn't know I exist."_

**Shows Kelsi at school last period of the day in the gym, playing basketball.**

_Kelsi falls and twists her ankle._

"_Are you alright Miss?" Coach Bolton asks._

"_I think I twisted my ankle." Kelsi says._

_Coach Bolton takes her to the nurse._

**Shows Jason in the gym during basketball practice with the guys**

"_Jason you need to make her notice, we need all our players focused." Says Troy Bolton._

"_Yeah, just go up and start talking to her but don't act stupid" Chad Danforth says._

"_Oh yeah Chad you would know about acting stupid now wouldn't you?" Jason replied._

**Starring**

**Ryne Sanborn starring as Jason Cross**

**Olesya Rulin starring as Kelsi Nielson**

**Zac Efron starring as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens starring as Gabriella Montez**

**Monique Coleman starring as Taylor Mckessie**

_**COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU. :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

Kelsi POV

I used to live in Maine, and then we moved and moved for years. I never thought my mom would come home and tell me that we were finally settling down in one area where I can finish out high school. My small family is now going to be living in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I'm currently 16 years old. I have a younger brother, Connor, that is 9. My "father" has never been around and truthfully I don't need him. My mother has never re-married or showed any interest in dating anyone due to her job. I think out of all of us, my brother feels the worst. He lives in a house with only girls, no father.

We are driving down the street that our house is on, Wildwood Loop. It's full of small-ish houses that have gorgeous front yards. We parked in the drive way when my mom announced that my brother and I will be going to school Monday. He's going to elementary, 5th Grade, and I will be starting at East High. Great, a new school and a new life. It's Friday today, so I have a few days to un-pack before I start a new hell hole. I started grabbing bags from the trunk of the car, setting them in the grass. Soon, the trunk was completely empty and all the bags were on the grass. My mom had already opened the front door and Connor and I started picking bags up and taking them into the house.

"The moving company is supposed to drop the truck off tonight, and we can get all of it inside relatively quick. So, please don't be too tired guys, we still have a quite a lot to do." My mom said to Connor and I. Connor groaned and I just kind of shrugged.

A few hours later, the moving company showed up with all our stuff. They parked it in the street, and opened the back of the truck up before they all left, saying they would be back for it in the morning. We all started grabbing non-boxed items first, like desks, chairs, things like that. Soon, we had al l that out and started moving boxes. Once I started pulling boxes out, I noticed something big, covered up in the back. I don't remember seeing it in the our old house. Not bothering, figuring it was something for my mom, I just kept grabbing more boxes. I walked bout out of the truck, carrying three boxes when I noticed a group of kids, my age, standing in the yard next to mine. They were all staring as I walked into the house, carrying three boxes with no problem. When I walked aback outside, they were still staring. I shrugged my shoulders, ignoring them. My mom had already beaten me back onto the truck, and was pulling the sheet off of whatever was in the back. I went to grab a box when she said my name. I looked up at her, just about to say yes, and screamed.

"We have a piano?"I screamed. My mom just looked at me and nodded. I smile and ran over to it. I ran my fingers over the keys and over the top. Connor came up and saw the piano and laughed.

"I can't believe you actually bought it." Connor said. I looked at him and glared. He just shrugged and smiled.

"Okay, you see it, now how do you propose we get it off this truck?"My mom said. I then remembered the little rail that pulls out from under the truck. I went and pulled it out. Thankfully, the piano has detachable wheels so we could roll it right down the rail. We safely got my new piano into the house. Sadly though, I couldn't play it until we finished unloading the truck.

OVER an hour later, we finally had everything off the truck. I was finally able to go sit down at my piano. I finally sat down on the bench when the door bell rang. I sighed and got up anyways to go answer the door. When I got to the door, Connor was already there with the door half open. I rushed over to him, pulling him back when I got there and continued to pull the door open. Standing there was the most handsome guy I've ever seen. His hair shined in the light. His muscles looked so much bigger with the sunset shining all on them.

"Uhm, hi." I managed to get that out. The boy just smiled at me and nodded. Connor started poking me because I pulled him away from the door.

"Hi, my mom sent me over to say hi and to give your family these cookies." He said as he pulled something from behind him. "I'm Jason, by the way. My friends and I were kind of the ones watching you guys unload that truck earlier." At that point, my mom came to the door also.

"Oh, hi young man, come on in!" She said a little too cheerily. Connor and I moved aside so he could step in. All I could think was he's so good looking. He was extremely defined, tan and tall. He walked in front of me and boy, did he smell good. He handed my mom the cookies and we all walked into the living room. "Sorry there aren't many places to sit, you've obviously seen we've only been here since this morning." My mom said to him.

"Oh, it's alright, I don't mind. I stand a lot." Jason said. Right as my mom was going to say something, something starts to go off. It sounded a lot like a siren until it started saying 'Mom alert, stop what you're doing, calm down and answer the phone.' My brother and I started laughing and my mom just smiled. Jason blushed a little and pulled his phone out. He walked back into the foyer to talk and came back a few minutes later. "Sorry, that was my mom. She wants me home but she insists I bring all of you. She loves meeting new people." Jason said with a smile, while looking slowly to me.

* * *

This is basically a filler first chapter to let you guys know what my writing's like now.

CONTINUE? Let me know! REVIEW!. :)

-TradeMarked.


End file.
